


Reinforcements

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sometimes Anomaly needs some extra care.





	Reinforcements

**Author's Note:**

> NJ belongs to [Kris!](www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

“Cal’ika?”

Caliber makes a muffled noise, shifting over in the bunk to make room.  Even barely awake, she knows the tone of NJ’s voice; it’s the tone he only uses when he’s asking to stay, when he needs shelter from his own thoughts or his dizzy spells.  She considers it one of the highest honors she could ever be given for him to look for solace with her - right there with being assigned to the 501st. 

The lean body that collapses into the bunk with her isn’t NJ though.  Silver hair and a cold metal arm means it’s Anomaly, but NJ’s right behind him, pressing up against Anomaly’s back to pin him between them as he trembles.

Bad night?” she murmurs, her fingers running through Anomaly’s hair.  

He doesn’t answer, but NJ just says, “Nightmares.”

She nods, pressing closer, letting Anomaly bury himself in her chest as NJ rubs a hand over his arm, trying to warm him up.  

Anomaly is shaking so much it almost feels like a seizure, but it slowly starts to still, and his hitching breaths are replaced by soft sobs.  She still doesn’t say anything, just holds him as NJ murmurs soothing words in his ear. 

Finally, he’s quiet and still, but his hands don’t loosen from the knots in her shirt, and she doesn’t let go of either of them.  Even when they both fall asleep, she stays awake, keeping watch to gently shush Anomaly’s nightmares as he twitches and whimpers in his sleep.  It isn’t enough, or what he really needs, but she’ll do what she can to help.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE, BACK IN MY HOME FANDOM FOR A LITTLE WHILE.


End file.
